


Motivaciones

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Viñeta de cómo los Terrícolas fueron reclutados para el escuadrón 104 en un primer momento. Parte del universo de 'Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi'





	

**Motivaciones**  
**_Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

Parte del universo "Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi". Año 2005. Si no has leído esa historia, no lo entenderás_

* * *

 

            El sargento de los Cuerpos de Paz, Dita Ness, amaba visitar la Tierra. Aunque deseaba no tener que ser escoltado por el Policía Militar. D.E. Lawrence en cada viaje. Si había algo que a Dita le gustaba, aparte de ponerse una bandana y pasearse por la Tierra, era el tener que enseñar 'La Historia de Titán y Asuntos Políticos' a los novatos en su propio mundo. Y, por supuesto, salir a la caza de nuevos reclutas. Había pocos Titánicos a los que se les otorgaba un Pase para los Portales. Dita era uno de ellos. Y también lo era el xenófobo, misógino y cara de sapo D.E. Lawrence. Pero las normas eran las normas. Y el Estado era una máquina que devoraba y cagada reglas a modo de vida. La naturaleza ambigua del ejército titánico era- que la existencia de los Cuerpos de Paz y la Policía Militar era para que uno vigilara al otro. Todos sabían eso, y poco podían decir al respecto del régimen.

            Como el Estado acortaba las filas de los Cuerpos según sus requisitos (los que estaban designados del lado terrícola de los portales), eso era un largo y tedioso proceso. Las supercomputadoras de Gale hackeaban los registros públicos y privados de las escuelas de la Tierra, filtrando candidatos basándose en los atributos físicos, aptitud intelectual, edad, historia familiar y vida privada.

            El Estado de Titán era muy fastidioso con lo que buscaba.

            Había muchos filtros.

            1-Nada de drogas.

            2-Nada de antecedentes psiquiátricos.

            3-Nada de sentido del humor (porque, por Mael, ¿quién deseaba bufones en el Ejército de Titán?)

            4-Un firme sentido de orden y disciplina.

            5-Habilidad de análisis (para operaciones estratégicas)

            6-Bastante atlético (no se podía tener a unos gorilas inútiles colgando del equipo de maniobras)

            7-Ninguna condición médica crónica (había, por supuesto, excepciones para alergias menores. Si el Estado se sentía _particularmente_ benevolente, podían incluso proveerle una cura definitiva al candidato)

            Y así seguían. Dita Ness y D.E. Lawrence. Vestidos en lo que los veteranos asumían sería lo que era alta costura en la moda de la Tierra. Esta vez, la red había escogido dos candidatos en un sitio llamado Distrito Sylvan. El arduo procesamiento de Gale había extraído dos perfiles de esa locación. Si la suerte estaba con ellos, quizás serían capaces de convertir a los dos. _Quizás_ , era la palabra clave.

            Encontraron al primer candidato en un mall. Ella estaba sentada en una fuente, y fumaba un cigarrillo. Quinceañera, rubia y con el aburrimiento pintado en la cara. Era su segundo atado de cigarrillos del día. Por la mirada de D.E. Lawrence, no le gustó desde un principio. Uno, era una chica, la especie femenina. Dos, era callada, maleducada cuando hablaba y sus jeans rasgados y su top con lentejuelas no eran señales de un fiel soldado en preparación.

            Dita le dio una cálida sonrisa a la jovencita.

            '¿Annie? ¿Ése es tu nombre?' le preguntó a la blonda.

            'Depende de quién pregunte', dijo la joven secamente.

            Dita asintió, incómodo. Caprichosa, tomo nota.

            'Mi nombre es Dita Ness' se presentó el hombre de bandana. 'Y éste es Lawrence. Somos reclutadores.'

            Uno un breve brillo de confusión en el rostro de la adolescente. Se disolvió en la siguiente inhalación de nicotina.

            '¿Reclutadores? ¿Para qué? ¿Una banda de chicas? ¿De verdad piensan que quiero ser reclutada por pedófilos que visten ponchos?'

            Dita tomó nota de nunca volver a usar ese disfraz.

            'No, señorita Leonhart. No somos cazadores de talentos. Somos de un sitio muy lejano. Llamado Titán. ¿Le gustaría oír nuestra propuesta?'

            Los fríos ojos azules de la joven fueron de uno al otro hombre, evaluándolos mientras exhalaba anillos de humo.

            'Adelante', dijo.

            El segundo candidato era, aparentemente, un mocoso militar. Un quinceañero cuyo padre había servido al país. El hombre había muerto en servicio en la guerra contra el terrorismo. Al contrario de sus expectaciones, el castaño ceniciento no odiaba ni amaba a su padre por su sacrificio. Ni deseaba imitar a su viejo.

            'Espere', dijo Jean. 'Déjenme entender esto. ¿Me dicen que son de otro planeta, y que necesitan de mi ayuda en mantener unos jodidos portales libres de intrusos?'

            Dita asintió, sonriendo. 'Sí, ésa es la intención. Como tan elocuentemente describes.'

            Los labios de Jean se curvaron hacia arriba.

            '¿Y qué hay para mí?'

            'Una oportunidad… ¿de ser el _héroe_ de tu mundo? ¿De proteger tu amado planeta?'

            El chico resopló. 'Nop, no acepto.'

            'Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasar un tiempo entrenando de nuestro lado.'

            Jean Kirstein les dio a los dos una extraña y meditabunda mirada.

            '¿Tienen jacuzzi?'

            '… Me parece que tenemos _todas_ las comodidades en Stonehess.'

            Jean sonrió.

            'Ok, estoy dentro.'

            Dita Ness y Lawrence regresaron a su propio mundo, al saturnino mundo de Titán y a la oficina de Dita en los cuarteles de los Cuerpos de Entrenamiento. El hombre de bandana y ligera barba miraba a la proyección en la pantalla. Mostraba el perfil de los dos nuevos reclutas. Apagó el proyector, la decisión hecha en su cabeza.

            'Creo que serán una gran adición al escuadrón 104. Tienen personalidades muy dispares. Igual, qué mal que Kirstein haya escogido la división Stonehess.'

            Lawrence se encogió de hombros.

            'No queremos gente con carácter, Ness. Déjame recordarte, queremos gente que pueda seguir órdenes. Menos carácter, más sencillo es controlar a las pequeñas bestias.'

            Dita reprimió la mueca amenazaba con escapársele.

            Por fortuna, hubo un golpe a la puerta y el sargento de los Cuerpos se sorprendió al ver al antiguo Teniente Rivaille Levi entrar, arrastrando un chico que se resistía detrás de él. Levi sostenía el cuello de la camisa del joven, como si el adolescente fuera a escaparse si no lo hacía. El chico era más alto que Levi, vestido con unos pantalones capri y una camisa negra que decía 'Danger AC/DC High Voltage'.

            Levi se dirigió al sargento.

            'Dita, rézale a las estrellas de tu fortuna. Te tengo un recluta. Órdenes de Erwin. Considéralo como un recluta contingente. El chico tiene el aprobado de Zachlay.' Dijo el pelinegro, su atención pasó brevemente por Lawrence. No había historia pendiente entre los dos, pero Rivaille conservó el decoro y no prestó atención a la presencia del hombre.

            '¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?' preguntó Dita al Teniente, mirando con curiosidad al joven.

            El teniente Rivaille se volvió al chico y entonces hubo un asomo de sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

            'Mocoso. Así se llama. ¿Verdad?' preguntó Levi al chico, quién gruñó en respuesta.

            '¡Eh! No es _mocoso_. Tengo un nombre, pendejo. Es Eren Jaeg-'

            'Sí, sí, no me interesa en verdad.' Le cortó Levi.

            El Teniente se volvió hacia Dita y dio un firme asentimiento.

            'Confió en que le enseñarás los hilos de nuestro mundo. Créeme… tienes trabajo para hacer, Dita. No sobreestimes al imbécil. Todavía cree que Titán es un país.'

            Dicho eso, Levi le clavó la mirada al chico y lo soltó. Con un ligero saludo, cruzó la puerta, dejando al joven en la custodia de Dita.

            El hombre de bandana se volvió al adolescente, sorprendido.

            '¿Eres un Terrícola? ¿Por qué quieres entrar en los Cuerpos de paz?'

            El quinceañero se apretó el puente de la nariz. Sus sorprendentes ojos verdeazulados se movieron por el cuarto, buscando razones. Finalmente señaló con un pulgar a la puerta detrás de él.

            'Porque quiero ser un héroe… igual a ese pendejo.'

   
 


End file.
